Demuéstralo
by Danna Black
Summary: –¿Cuándo lo admitirás? Sabes que estás totalmente colada por mí. –¿Ah, sí, Potter?¡Demuéstralo!  Serie de viñetas acerca de Lily y James.
1. Río

_**Disclaimer:** no, no soy jotaká, de modo que nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece._

* * *

Lily voltea la cabeza hacia su izquierda de nuevo y fija su mirada sobre el enorme ventanal que preside el aula de Transformaciones. Afuera, la intensa lluvia no cesa. Las gotas, casi del tamaño de _quaffles_, repiquetean con fuerza contra los cristales, insistentes.

La pelirroja toma una vasta bocanada de aire y aguanta la respiración. Contrae el estómago con fuerza e intenta mantener la posición unos segundos. Pero resulta demasiado incómodo. Afloja el vientre paulatinamente, dejando escapar el aire desde sus pulmones. La opresión que siente en la zona baja del vientre es cada vez más molesta. Y ella cada vez lo soporta menos. Pero se niega rotundamente a abandonar el aula en mitad de la clase.

Se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, tratando de calmar algún que otro pinchazo. Es entonces cuando percibe un suave cosquilleo, que se origina en el borde de la falda y continúa recorriendo su cintura hasta detenerse en la cadera. Sus extravagantes iris, de un llamativo esmeralda, se dirigen a ese mismo punto. Una mano, observa. Y, seguidamente, una voz asquerosamente familiar llega hasta sus oídos desde el asiento de detrás.

–No te pongas nerviosa, Lily, recuerda que no sientes nada por mí.

James Potter, un crío inmaduro, arrogante, engreído y prepotente con delirio de grandeza.

–Evans, para ti, Potter –atrapa un pellizco de piel entre sus dedos y la retuerce sin compasión, consiguiendo que el joven retire la mano apresuradamente.

Ella sonríe con siniestro placer ante la mueca de dolor que cruza el semblante del moreno.

Pero no debe distraerse. Sabe que si se desconcentra y se relaja demasiado el resultado sería bochornoso para cualquier persona cuya edad supere los tres años. _Savannah tenía razón_, se reprocha, _no es bueno beber tanto líquido de buena mañana._

Y las gotas continúan cayendo, imparables, abundantes. Porque aunque ella no las esté viendo, las oye estrellarse contra las paredes del castillo. Porque hasta la gota más minúscula retumba en su cabeza de forma sobrecogedora. Porque son ellas, precisamente, las causantes de que a Lily cada vez le sea más complicado mantener su esfínter contraído. Sí, se está meando y ya no lo soporta más.

Y es entonces, cuando Lily menos lo imagina...

_Riiiiiiiiiiing. _

... cuando el timbre anuncia el final de la clase.

Abre la mochila con una mano y con la que le queda libre barre por completo la superficie de su pupitre, dejándola libre de pergaminos y tinteros. Abandona el aula a una velocidad envidiable y se dirige a su principal y -tratándose de una ocasión así- paradisíaco destino.

Levanta la tapa del inodoro, se sube la falda hasta las costillas, las bragas en los tobillos, se sienta y, por fin, relaja la barriga. Se siente casi como en el Olimpo. Entorna los ojos y sonríe para sí, relajada, aliviada, y percibe como esa incómoda opresión desaparece de forma casi inmediata. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya en la fría pared. Abre los ojos y...

–¡Aaah! –un grito ensordecedor.

–Menudo aguante tienes, creía que alguien se había olvidado algún grifo abierto –la despeinada cabeza de James asoma por encima del tabique que divide cada uno de los inodoros en compartimentos individuales. Y sonríe, el muy engreído.

–¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí, Potter? –ruge la prefecta casi al borde de la histeria. Trata de ocultar parte de sus muslos tirando hacia abajo de la falda, presa de un súbito ataque de vergüenza. Su límpido rostro ha adquirido la misma tonalidad que su larga cabellera.

–No me has contestado a la nota –responde él simplemente, sin apartar la vista de ella y sonriendo con descaro.

Ella se muestra confusa y claramente incómoda. James se da cuenta y decide socorrerla.

–En el bolsillo de tu falda.

Lily lleva su mano hacia allí y descubre un fragmento de papel arrugado. Lo aplana para poder leer mejor el mensaje.

_Eh, pelirroja, te concedo el privilegio y el inmenso honor de ser mi acompañante mañana durante la salida a Hogsmeade. Yo, James Potter, me comprometo seriamente a no mirarte demasiadas veces el culo._

Lily aparta la vista del fragmento de papel y clava una mirada fría, heladora, casi homicida, sobre los ojos castaños de él. Entrecierra los ojos e intenta exterminar a Potter con la mirada, ansía fervientemente hacerlo desaparecer, o que resbale y caiga de cabeza contra el suelo. Desea escupir algún insulto hiriente e ingenioso y aniquilar su engorroso orgullo de una maldita vez.

No obstante, apenas tiene tiempo de decidirse cuando la voz de James vuelve a inundar la estancia.

–¿Entonces, qué me dices, Evans? ¿sales conmigo? –él ensancha la sonrisa hasta límites insospechados–. Considérate una privilegiada.

–Creo que la respuesta es más que evidente ¿no, Potter? –la voz de Lily destila un matiz peligrosamente dulce.

–¡Por supuesto! Entonces ¿te parece bien mañana a las cinco?

–No pienso salir contigo ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado mañana –sisea fríamente, la paciencia ya agotada. Disimuladamente, desliza la mano hasta el interior de su mochila, que yace justo a su lado, y cierra los dedos entorno a la delgada varita.

–¿Eso quiere decir que el lunes sí saldremos juntos?

–¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! _¡Furnuculus!_

Y el chorro de luz acierta de lleno.

* * *

_Hi everyone!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿tomatazos? ¿ramos de flores? __Debo reconocer que no estoy segura de haber transmitido correctamente la angústia y los nervios que se apoderan de nuestra pelirroja favorita en una situación como ésta._

_¿Qué decís vosotros? ¡Opiniones y críticas por RR, please! Juro que suben el ánimo enormemente._

_¡Besos con sabor a Merodeador! :)_

**_Danna._**


	2. Chapuzón

_**Disclaimer:** ¡Exacto! ¡Lo habéis adivinado! No soy jotaká, así que, no perdáis el tiempo en demandarme._

* * *

Camina distraído por el verde pasto de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El cielo completamente encapotado y el aire frío, cortante, hace oscilar las ramas de los árboles. Siente que algo vibra en el interior de su mano cerrada. Sonríe inconscientemente. Avanza con paso ligero y se encarama a uno de los árboles con gran destreza. Se retrepa contra el grueso tronco y se acomoda estirando las piernas. Entonces, permite que el intenso brillo dorado lo deslumbre por un momento y se aleje varios centímetros de él. Sin embargo un instante después, la diminuta snitch vuelve a debatirse furiosa en el puño cerrado de James.

Entonces, el sonido que produce el chapoteo del agua llama su atención. Dirige la mirada hacia el lago oscuro, imponente. Y allí la ve. La larga melena rojiza recogida en una cola de caballo y las botas hasta las rodillas, impermeabilizadas mediante un hechizo. Las mangas del jersey hasta los codos. Sostiene la varita en una mano y, doblada por la cintura, escruta detenidamente la superficie del agua. Está vuelta de espaldas a él. No lo ha visto.

James guarda la snitch en su bolsillo y baja del árbol de un salto para aproximarse a la muchacha.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –se ofrece con galantería cuando llega a la orilla del lago.

Ella alza la cabeza de repente, sorprendida. No había oído llegar a nadie. Frunce el ceño cuando reconoce la figura de James Potter frente a ella. Incómoda debido a la intromisión del chico, decide responderle para que se marche lo antes posible.

–Créeme, Potter, que si tuviera que pedir ayuda a alguien tú serías la última persona a la que acudiría.

–Pero de todos modos terminarías acudiendo ¿no es así? –apostilla él, la sorna impregnada en cada palabra –. Estás buscando branquialgas para la tarea que Slughorn nos ha mandado ¿verdad, Lily?

–Evans –corrige la joven fríamente, sin mirarlo siquiera. Y vuelve a lo suyo.

James esboza una media sonrisa y chasca la lengua, divertido. Menudo carácter tiene la pelirroja.

–Aquí no la encontrarás –continúa él haciendo caso omiso de las amedrentadoras miradas que ella le dirige–. La branquialga necesita más profundidad para crecer adecuadamente. Además, creo que ya deberías saber que necesitan un lugar oscuro, si el sol incide demasiado sobre ellas…

Las palabras mueren en la garganta del chico. Lily se ha enderezado y, ahora sí, lo mira fijamente con los brazos en jarra. El entrecejo firmemente fruncido y las marcadas arrugas poblando su frente. ¿Quién se cree que es ese Potter? ¿Pretende darle a ella, a Lily Evans, la mejor alumna en pociones de prácticamente todo Hogwarts, lecciones sobre dónde encontrar unas dichosas plantitas acuáticas?

–¡Está bien, Potter! ¡Olvídame! ¿de acuerdo? No me mires, no me hables. Ignórame, haz ver que no existo. Y, además, no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda en ningún momento, entre otras cosas, porque no la necesito ¿entiendes? –y lo suelta todo casi sin respirar, las palabras atropellándose unas a otras. Porque, aunque no sea capaz de admitirlo delante de él ni siquiera bajo tortura, sabe perfectamente que Potter está en lo cierto.

Y James no puede más que mirarla detenidamente. Las manos, que descansan a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tiemblan debido a la rabia, a su enfado. Varios mechones del color de las brasas han escapado del recogido y caen sobre su rostro. Las mejillas se han teñido de un ligero tono rosado. Los carnosos labios, entreabiertos.

Es sencillamente preciosa, incluso así, estando enfadada.

Y, aun así, decide ir un poco más allá, provocarla. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien le lanzó la maldición _furnuculus_ hacía ya unos días. _Y sin motivo alguno_, piensa el moreno.

Introduce ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con aire despreocupado y, cuando habla lo hace sin apartar la vista de los ojos de ella, estudiándola.

–Eres un poco irascible ¿lo sabías? –y sonríe con descaro.

–Y tú desquicias a cualquiera, Potter.

–Cuando te enfadas arrugas el hocico.

–Creo haberte dicho que me olvidaras, Potter –la paciencia ya a cero–. ¿Tan limitada es tu capacidad cerebral que eres incapaz de procesar algo tan simple?

–Sal conmigo, Evans.

Y la mandíbula de ella se tensa peligrosamente y de sus ojos parecen saltar chispas. Es entonces cuando Lily cae en la cuenta de que su mano aún sostiene la varita. Describe un rápido movimiento con ella y sus labios hacen amago de pronunciar un conjuro mientras avanza un par de pasos hacia él, amenazante. Sin embargo, la bota se desliza sobre las viscosas piedrecitas que yacen en el fondo del lago y resbala hacia atrás.

James, haciendo gala de una agilidad envidiable, alcanza a asirla por la manga del grueso jersey; pero trastabilla y, enredado en una trampa de piernas, ambos se precipitan al agua. Lily cae de culo, James lo hace a su lado, de rodillas.

Las cristalinas gotas de agua saltan en todas direcciones debido a la fuerza del impacto. El agua gélida, oscura, baila juguetonamente en torno a ellos. Las ropas, empapadas por completo, se pegan al cuerpo de los muchachos como si se tratase de una segunda piel. El insoportable frío invernal parece calar hasta los huesos.

James se incorpora inmediatamente, como impulsado por una corriente eléctrica, y tiende su mano a Lily, quien, en esta ocasión, acepta la ayuda del muchacho sin rechistar.

El chico da un ligero tirón y atrae a la muchacha hacia él; su cuerpo queda tentadoramente próximo al de ella. Sus manos, fuertes y seguras, palpan delicadamente el rostro de Lily, examinándolo, comprobando que no haya sufrido ningún rasguño. Los labios de la joven han adquirido un extraño tono morado y sus dientes han comenzado a castañear.

–Hey ¿estás bien, Lily? ¿Te has hecho daño? –la urge él preocupado, la voz enronquecida.

Lily trata de decir algo, pero las palabras mueren en sus labios debido a la conmoción. Y, para qué negarlo, se siente extrañamente confusa por la reacción del muchacho. Se muestra tan tierno, tan maduro… Y parece sinceramente preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo iba a reclamarle nada cuando parecía tan preocupado por su bienestar? Lily siente que las manos del chico arden sobre su piel, pero no hace nada por escapar de su contacto. Las infinitas pecas de su nariz desaparecen bajo el repentino rubor.

–Es-estoy bien… –balbucea tiritando.

–Ven aquí, te vas a congelar.

James saca su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y apunta con ella a Lily, que retrocede un par de pasos de manera instintiva. El joven pone los ojos en blanco un instante y aprisiona la muñeca de la pelirroja con su mano, evitando que se aleje más. Enarbola la varita dibujando un fugaz movimiento en el aire y al momento la ropa de Lily vuelve a estar totalmente seca. A continuación, el moreno repite la misma operación con su vestimenta.

–Vayámonos, está anocheciendo –la apremia James–. Tengo suficientes branquialgas para los dos en mi dormitorio, te prestaré un puñado si quieres… Ya se las arreglará Canuto para conseguir las suyas –se mofa. No cree conveniente confesarle a la pelirroja que, en realidad, las branquialgas se las arrebató a Quejicus tras colgarlo bocabajo de los postes de gol del campo de quidditch.

Y echa a andar hacia el castillo a paso ligero. Lily tarda unos minutos en asimilar todo lo acontecido, pero reacciona en seguida. Se apresura a colocarse a la altura del muchacho. Lily quiere agradecerle el gesto, pero él se voltea de repente, encarándola, y se le adelanta antes de que ella logre articular las palabras adecuadas.

–Por cierto, Evans… –ella lo mira a los ojos, extrañamente cohibida por la gravedad con la que ha sonado su voz. Parece haber madurado de repente, piensa ella. Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad–: …sé la madre de mis quince hijos –añade finalmente, cargando de grosería cada una de las sílabas.

Y arranca a correr antes de que Lily vuelva a maldecirlo.

* * *

_Bueno ¿qué tal? Tengo que decir que, si no recuerdo mal, en los libros de Harry Potter no mencionan dónde ni cómo crecen las branquialgas, de modo que yo me lo he sacado un poco de la manga. xD_

_Menuda forma de cagarla, James, la tenías a huevo... En fin, esencia Cornamenta plenamente ¿no?_

_Gracias por leer. ¡Opiniones por RR!_

Besos, Danna.


	3. Desafío

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a jotaká. La trama es mía._

* * *

Es sábado y la biblioteca se encuentra prácticamente vacía, a excepción de un corrillo de curiosas que se agolpan alrededor de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, bisbiseando y riendo entre ellas con las cabezas muy juntas.

Es por eso que Lily opta por situarse en la zona más alejada de las chavalas. No le apetece que nadie la moleste ni la perturbe. Extrae diversos tinteros y los apuntes del día anterior de su mochila y los esparce sobre la amplia mesa. Acto seguido, se encamina hacia una estantería, que está sutilmente abarquillada por el peso de los libros, y toma un grueso ejemplar. Tras echarle un rápido vistazo, la joven regresa complacida a la mesa y, una vez acomodada en la silla, abre el enorme volumen y arranca a leer. Sus ojos se desplazan con rapidez de un extremo a otro de la página, concentrada, tratando de recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible para complementar sus apuntes.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, su calma se ve interrumpida de inmediato. ¿El culpable? Creo que es evidente.

–Hola, Lily –saluda James Potter derrochando vitalidad por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Y toma asiento frente a ella sin esperar consentimiento alguno.

–Evans –rectifica la aludida ásperamente.

Y bufa visiblemente fastidiada. No le hace falta apartar la vista del libro para saber quién está frente a ella. Ni siquiera un sábado a primera hora en la biblioteca consigue librarse del imbécil de Potter. Lily intenta por todos los medios mantener la compostura y procura ignorar olímpicamente al recién llegado. Sin embargo, a James no parece perturbarle lo más mínimo la indiferencia que muestra la pelirroja y vuelve a la carga.

–¿Estás estudiando un sábado por la mañana?

–Muy agudo, Potter, ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti solito? –responde ella con sequedad, procurando concentrarse y no perder el hilo de la lectura.

–¿Y no necesitas ayuda con nada? Con lo que sea, eh, yo no le hago ascos a nada, en serio. Incluso me atrevería a poner en riesgo mi salud y mi higiene corporal para arrancarle un par de mechones al guarro de Quejicus si es preciso. Todo sea por el bien común –la estridente risotada de James inunda la biblioteca y la señora Pince lo reprende severamente con la mirada. Él se lleva una mano a la cabeza y revuelve su ya de por sí rebelde cabello. A continuación dirige su mirada hacia abajo y, casualmente, algo logra captar su atención. Sonríe con pillería–. O, si lo prefieres, puedo echarte una mano con el botón de tu camisa, desde aquí te veo el sujetador ¿sabes?

James ríe entre dientes, divertido, y Lily se altera ante el impertinente comentario del moreno. Desvía su vista desde las amarillentas páginas hasta su escote y no tarda en comprobar que las palabras de él son totalmente ciertas. Los tres primeros botones han escapado de su correspondiente costura y permiten apreciar el borde de un fino sostén rosado. Lily se impulsa hacia delante apresuradamente, sofocada. Se cubre con el grueso volumen mientras sus temblorosos dedos se dedican a abotonar la camisa, ocultando la delicada prenda de encaje. El semblante de la muchacha ha adoptado el mismo matiz que su ardiente cabellera, incluso parece que su rostro desprenda luz. La muchacha no se cree capaz de levantar la cabeza para enfrentarse al Merodeador.

No obstante, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, carraspea con disimulo para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta y procura sonar firme e imperturbable cuando dice:

–Déjame en paz, Potter, ¿quieres? –e intenta volver a enfrascarse en la lectura, a pesar de estar muerta de la vergüenza.

James resopla. Es dura la pelirroja. Posa los codos sobre la robusta mesa y se inclina hacia delante, insinuante, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Lily.

–No, lo cierto es que no.

–¿Perdona, qué? –cuestiona ella ahora claramente enajenada. Abandona momentáneamente la lección y clava sus ojos en él, contemplando sus iris pardos a través de los cristales de las gafas.

–Me has preguntado si quiero dejarte en paz, pelirroja –esclarece él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña y particularmente estúpida–. Y mi respuesta es no. Fácil ¿no crees?

La prefecta inspira hondo. Toma una vasta bocanada de aire fresco, y nota cómo sus pulmones se hinchan paulatinamente. Retiene la respiración unos segundos, tenaz, y trata de reunir paciencia para no perder el control y explotar allí mismo. Potter consigue ponerle la cabeza como un bombo. Dicen que contar hasta diez es de sabios. Lily lo sabe bien. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intenta sabe que el resultado termina siendo siempre el mismo: se estanca en el número cuatro. Y esto no implica que la pelirroja tenga pocas luces ni sea insustancial. Todo lo contrario. Ella es, prácticamente desde el primer momento en que pisó el colegio, _una estudiante de considerable talento y un modelo a seguir _según la mayoría del personal docente.

Pero James _terror de la nenas_ Potter, es- y para su desgracia seguirá siendo hasta el último maldito segundo de curso-, su mayor quebradero de cabeza. No se explica cómo, el caso es que siempre, absolutamente siempre, siete días a la semana y veinticuatro horas al día, Potter consigue sacarla de sus casillas de una forma patéticamente estúpida. Sin embargo, por más que Lily se afana en no dirigirle la palabra y limitarse a ignorar al muchacho, al final, irremediablemente, termina cayendo en su juego.

–Estoy convencido de que estás planeando el nombre del primer de nuestros veinticuatro hijos –la voz socarrona de James se filtra hasta los oídos de la pelirroja y logra sacarla de su ensimismamiento–. ¿Cuándo reconocerás que estás completamente hecha por y para mí, Lily?

–El día que tú seas capaz de ver más allá de tu enorme ego, Potter.

Se crea un breve silencio. James no tiene en cuenta el sarcástico comentario de la prefecta, es lógico que esté a la defensiva. La mira cuidadosamente: qué guapa es. Y cuando se enfada todavía lo es más.

–Estás enamorada de mí, Lily, el único problema es que todavía no te has dado cuenta –lo dice con calma, despreocupado, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace. Y sonríe de medio lado, sensual, completamente convencido de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Lily aprieta los labios, mordaz. Las manos que sujetan el libro le tiemblan de indignación, de ira. Porque esa detestable seguridad que destilan las palabras de Potter es, precisamente, la causante de que a Lily le hierva la sangre en las venas y le invadan unas ganas locas de arrojarlo desde la Torre de Astronomía. ¿Acaso la conoce tanto como para atreverse a afirmar algo así de descabellado? ¡No! ¡Ni por asomo!

–¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Potter? ¿de verdad eres tan imbécil como pareces? –sisea ella, rebatiendo al Merodeador; la voz dura como el acero; la mirada fría como un témpano de hielo.

–Estoy convencido, pelirroja –continúa el animago, insolente, imparable. Ignora el temible brillo que ha aflorado en los magnos ojos de Lily, aún a sabiendas de que no presagian nada bueno.

Y ella percibe cómo la ira se agolpa en sus sienes y palpita con insistencia. Clava sus iris, del color de las esmeraldas, sobre los castaños de él y lo fulmina con la mirada. La pelirroja parece estar considerando seriamente la posibilidad de abalanzarse sobre la yugular del fanfarrón que tiene justo delante.

Pero James no se achanta lo más mínimo ante ella. Esboza una sonrisita impertinente. Se retrepa hacia atrás en su silla, con calma, y comienza a balancearse suavemente sobre las patas traseras. Ambas manos descansan entrelazadas sobre su nuca. Está absolutamente relajado, confiado, porque la pelirroja preferiría beberse una fuente entera de pus de bubotubérculo antes de armar un escándalo en plena biblioteca. Y James lo sabe. Es plenamente consciente de que, en esos instantes, es él quien tiene el control absoluto de la situación. Y procura sacar partido del momento.

Y a Lily parece estar a punto de salirle humo de las orejas, como si fuera una locomotora. Y nota que hierve por dentro, que arde. Las palabras de James Potter continúan retumbando pertinazmente en su cabeza: _estás enamorada de mí, estás enamorada de mí, estás enamorada de mí… _La joven no alcanza a entender por qué extraña razón le ha molestado tanto ese estúpido comentario. No logra desterrar esa puñetera frase de su mente. Y no es que Lily no quiera hacerlo o dedique poco interés en conseguirlo, todo lo contrario, lo desea fervientemente. Pero le resulta prácticamente imposible.

¿Por qué demonios le ha fastidiado tanto que él haya mencionado eso? Quizá por el simple hecho de que Potter no ha formulado una pregunta, ni tan siquiera ha planteado una duda. No. Lo ha afirmado. Lo ha asegurado. Con rotundidad. Absolutamente convencido.

No. No. ¡No! Ella no está enamorada del pelmazo de James Potter. ¡Que no, joder! Si ni siquiera le gusta un poquitirrín. Es decir, bueno, el chaval está considerable, eso salta a la vista. Tiene un culo digno de ser admirado y una sonrisa capaz de encandilar a un hipogrifo. Y debe reconocer que es un hacha en los estudios; es casi tan inteligente como ella. No, mentira. Él la supera notablemente en Transformaciones. Pero ya está. No hay nada más. Y de ahí a estar enamorada de él hay un buen trecho.

No obstante, Lily no va a consentir bajo ningún concepto que él vuelva a salirse con la suya. Por Merlín que no. Y toma la determinación de retar al chico, de desafiarlo, de ponerlo a prueba. Tal vez, de esta manera, incluso ella misma consiga poner en orden sus sentimientos y aclararse las ideas.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues demuéstralo, Potter. ¡Pruébalo! Convénceme de que lo que dices es cierto, de que todos esos "_sal conmigo, Evans"_ son algo más que un montón de palabras vacías y sin sentido. Demuéstrame que realmente sientes algo por mí; que eres capaz de controlarte y reflexionar antes de lanzar maldiciones sin orden ni miramientos a todo aquél que tenga una serpiente bordada en el pecho –a Lily le tiembla la voz un breve instante y no alcanza a comprender el motivo. Y las piernas le bailan, henchidas de indignación e impotencia, cuando ve la maldita sonrisa burlona de Potter y sus oscuros ojos fijos en ella, divertidos–. Porque no pienso convertirme en tu juguete, Potter, y me niego a ser un simple capricho.

Lily apiña todas sus pertenencias y las arroja al interior de la mochila con enojo. Y así, sin decir una sola palabra ni cruzar una última mirada, desaparece tras un robusto estante, directa a la Torre de Gryffindor.

James, por su parte, no consigue salir de su estupor. Mantiene las cejas arqueadas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. La expresión de asombro todavía no ha abandonado su rostro. ¿Acaso Lily Evans acaba de brindarle una oportunidad? ¿Significa eso que tiene la posibilidad de iniciar algo con ella? ¡Por favor, que alguien le pellizque! ¡Que alguien le lance un _cruciatus_! James mira a su alrededor con ahínco, buscando. ¡Joder! Nunca hay un Slytherin cerca cuando hace falta.

Y James se incorpora de un salto, eufórico, y siente que flota cuando se encamina hacia la Sala Común. Sirviéndose de un encantamiento invocador, atrapa al aire una gran porción de pergamino que ha acudido a él; humedece la pluma en el tintero y comienza a garabatear sobre la superficie lisa del papel. Acto seguido se aproxima al tablón de anuncios y fija allí el pergamino. Una ancha sonrisa surca su rostro mientras su mano derecha revuelve su oscuro cabello.

El mensaje, escrito con una llamativa tinta de color rosa fosforito, reza:_ James Potter se encuentra oficialmente fuera del mercado__.__ Sin embargo, no desesperéis, chicas. Quizá algún día conozcáis a alguien tan guapo como yo. _

_

* * *

_

¡Ta-ta-tacháaaaaaan! ¡Hala, otro más! Este es un poquito más largo que los dos anteriores, pero bueno, espero que no haya resultado demasiado aburrido (eso prefiero que me lo confeséis vosotros ;D). Y ya se le empieza a ver el plumero a Lily ¿no creéis? jajaja, pobrecita, ¡cómo le cuesta reconocer nada delante de James! Y, a partir de aquí, ¿qué hará James para demostrarle a la pelirroja lo que verdaderamente siente por ella?

Agradezco enormemente todos los reviews recibidos, en serio, me alegráis el día: **Sara-Lily-Potter, I. Jane Adams, elvilde, Boggartt, Jul, Siriusila9, Primrose Evergreen, Sorcieres de la Neige, Patita Lupin73 **y** Nixi Evans. **¡Sois los mejores!

Y, por supuestísimo, sabes que no me olvido de ti **Erised Black. **Adoro cada uno de tus reviews, ya lo sabes ;D I quan vulguis casem els nostres fics! jajaja.

¡I love you!


	4. Cima

_**Disclaimer:** Todo cuanto podáis reconocer es propiedad de Jotaká._

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de comenzar con la lectura quiero aclarar algunos puntos._

_Tengo que admitir que este capítulo me ha resultado más complicado de escribir de lo que pensaba Lo he comenzado unas mil doscientas veces y lo he borrado otras tantas porque al final, por una cosa o por otra, nunca terminaba de convencerme realmente. Por eso he tardado más de lo habitual en poder actualizar el fic. **¡Lo siento!**_

_También he de decir que este capítulo se diferencia bastante de los tres anteriores por el esquema que sigue. No digo que sea mejor ni peor. Digamos que es una breve reflexión que James se plantea tras las palabras que Lily le dedica en la biblioteca._

_¡Pero ya está! ¡No cuento nada más!_

_¡A leer! _

* * *

Medianoche.

Es ya medianoche y James todavía no ha conseguido conciliar el sueño. Está tumbado bocarriba sobre el mullido colchón, prácticamente sepultado bajo un aluvión de mantas. Mantiene sus ojos castaños fijos sobre la deslucida lámpara, que oscila de un lado a otro de manera casi imperceptible. Los atronadores ronquidos de Colagusano parecen empeñarse en echar abajo el castillo entero. Parece un jodido tractor. El moreno resopla y entierra la cabeza bajo su almohada, tratando de escapar del ruido, intentando buscar un poco de paz. Pero resulta del todo inútil; lo único que ha conseguido de esta manera es amortiguar sutilmente los incesantes gruñidos de Peter. Y entonces, algo se enciende en su cerebro, como una luz. Se estira para alcanzar su varita, que descansa sobre la mesita de noche, y apunta a Peter. Ejecuta un ágil movimiento con ella y pronuncia el conjuro. _Silencius_.

Y el dormitorio queda sumido en el más profundo de los silencios. Y James sonríe, aliviado. ¿Por qué cojones no se le habrá ocurrido antes? Bueno, no importa. Ahora podrá dormir a pierna suelta.

Cierra los ojos y se remueve un poco para encontrar la postura ideal. Con todo, nada más cerrarlos, se dibuja en su mente la grácil figura de ella. Lily. Mirándolo, serena, con su flamante cabellera roja y una afectuosa sonrisa en los labios. La misma sonrisa que consigue atraparlo y transportarlo a un lugar donde ambos juegan un papel protagónico. Y la imagen de la muchacha se forma tan nítida en su cabeza que se ve obligado a abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que ella no está frente a su cama.

Suspira. Lily. Esa pelirroja neurótica y maniaco-obsesiva que solamente se dirige a él para aguarle la fiesta cuando se topa con algún Slytherin despistado en mitad de un pasillo solitario; la única que dispone de la extraordinaria habilidad de dedicarle un insulto diferente cada día del año, contando fines de semana y festivos. Y, sin embargo, James sabe que no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera. Irónico, sí, puesto que Lily lo detesta más que a un día sin deberes.

Pero ella es la única capaz de hacerlo volar sin necesidad alguna de escoba con tan sólo una mirada. La única que, aún sin ser consciente de ello, ha logrado abrirse camino hasta su corazón para declararse dueña absoluta de él. La que permanece firmemente anclada a cada fibra de su ser, hasta en el lugar más recóndito de su alma.

_Joder, menuda cursilería, tío__._

Es una auténtica suerte que Canuto no pueda escuchar sus pensamientos. Sólo le faltaría tener al maldito chucho pegado a su trasero todo el jodido día dándole el coñazo. James ríe suavemente en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero es inevitable. Su mente decide retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Lily, de nariz respingona salpicada de diminutas pecas. Con una mala leche de cojones y sus curvas de infarto; esas curvas que atraen a los tíos como la carroña a los buitres. ¡Putos buitres! ¿Pero qué se han creído? ¿No ha dejado claro ya que no piensa tolerar que un tío se acerque a menos de quince metros de ella cuando sustituyó la cabeza de Thomas transformándola en la de un burro? O cuando infló la cabeza de aquel guaperas de Hufflepuff hasta que adoptó el tamaño de un globo aerostático por flirtear con ella. Y qué decir del imbécil de Diggory, que tuvo la desfachatez de invitarla a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín con todo el Gran Comedor observándolos. Por suerte —o por desgracia, según se mire—, James se encontraba allí, sospechosamente cerca, y con su varita ya en ristre; el idiota de Diggory solamente atinó a emitir desagradables mugidos cada vez que despegaba los labios para intentar hablar.

James ríe entre dientes al recordar la escena y se ve obligado a meterse parte de la sábana en la boca para no despertar a los demás.

Entonces, una voz suena en su cabeza.

_Demuéstrame que realmente me quieres_, había dicho Lily en la biblioteca. ¿Pero por qué motivo considera que él no la toma en serio? ¿Realmente cree que sólo pretende jugar con ella como si no fuera más que una estúpida muñeca de trapo? Está bien, de acuerdo, hay que reconocer que algo de razón tiene la muchacha. Al fin y al cabo una noche la invita a salir con él y a la mañana siguiente ya está pegado como una lapa a cualquier otra falda del castillo. Bueno, a cualquiera, no. Merlín lo libre de las Slytherins.

Evans no aprueba su conducta. Lo tacha de irrespetuoso, desvergonzado, fanfarrón y egocéntrico, entre otros. Y James no se explica el por qué, sinceramente. Es cojonudo practicar el tiro al blanco con esas serpientes con complejo de ente. Está convencido de que Lily cambiaría radicalmente de opinión si se animara a participar con ellos alguna vez. En fin… El problema que tiene la pelirroja es que únicamente lo juzga desde la negatividad y la antipatía que siente hacia él. Jamás se ha molestado en intentar ver más allá de la superficial fachada que lo envuelve. James tiene innumerables defectos, quizá más de los que él mismo quisiera reconocer, pero eso sólo potencia la magnitud y la grandeza de sus muchas virtudes –que también tiene-. Simpatía, amistad, lealtad, nobleza, valentía, franqueza e inteligencia; todas ellas forman parte de lo más profundo y primoroso que James alberga en su interior desde el principio de los tiempos.

Mostrará su auténtica manera de ser a la pelirroja y eliminará de su mente esos inmerecidos prejuicios que se empeñan en distanciarlos cada día más.

Porque él no conoce el significado de la palabra _derrota_ y no piensa darse por vencido. Por Merlín que no. Él es un Gryffindor. Un león, con su melena y todo. Valiente, temerario y desmesuradamente terco. Y peleará hasta el último aliento para conseguir lo que desea. Y lo que James Potter anhela fervientemente es a esa prefecta perfecta pelirroja neurótica y maniaco-obsesiva. Comúnmente conocida como Lily Evans.

Cornamenta toma aire y su pecho se hincha en un arrebato de salvaje orgullo. Está bien. Lily quiere una demostración, un indicio acerca de cuáles son sus auténticas intenciones respecto a ella ¿verdad? Le ha reclamado pruebas. Bien, pues eso hará.

Al fin y al cabo, es como aspirar a escalar una montaña e intentar alcanzar la cima. No importa lo alta e inaccesible que ésta sea. Con empeño y tesón es posible lograrlo, poco a poco, paso a paso. Y, de este modo, lograr reemplazar el Evans por el Lily; las negativas y el desprecio por las miradas de complicidad; y los insultos por sonrisas.

Porque será la propia Lily quien descubra cuan equivocada ha estado todos estos años con respecto a él.

Aunque para alcanzar la victoria se vea obligado a avanzar a paso de tortuga.

* * *

_¿Entonces qué? Un poco bastante cursi, ¿eh? xD_

_Todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos =)_

**_Danna._**


	5. Intriga

_**Disclaimer:** que no, que nada reconocible es mío, que absolutamente todo pertenece a la sensacional JK y bla, bla, bla…_

_¡Y no! Sé lo que pensabais pero no, no se me ha tragado la tierra ni tampoco me han lanzado un Avada… ¡Sigo vivita y coleando! Ya sabéis… los estudios y tal xD. De verdad, siento la tardanza, pero no me ha sido posible escribir nada en mucho tiempo… ¡Pero al fin he regresado!_

_Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario con su opinión (ya sea buena o mala). ¡Mil gracias, people!_

**_¡Y ahora... Disfrutad!_**

* * *

Esa mañana se palpa un ambiente de lo más animado. Hogwarts ha amanecido con los nervios a flor de piel y más excitado que Filch con unas cadenas nuevecitas. El colegio entero se prepara para presenciar uno de los combates lícitos más impactantes y sorprendentes del año: el primer partido de quidditch del curso. Un magnífico duelo de quiebros, filigranas y jugadas imposibles que enfrenta a las dos casas más ferozmente enemistadas y competitivas del castillo.

Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Rojo y Verde. Leones y serpientes.

El Gran Comedor se ha convertido en un auténtico hervidero de griteríos entusiastas e inquietas palmaditas en la espalda de aquellos que visten de color verde o escarlata, de ridículas consignas que pretenden infundir ánimo a los jugadores y de alguna que otra ovación espontánea.

Está clarísimo. Para los habitantes de Hogwarts no existe nada más estimulante que un partido.

Obviamente, la pelirroja Evans no opina igual. Jamás le ha entusiasmado lo más mínimo la idea de asistir a uno de esos bulliciosos partidos atestados de gente borracha de euforia y repletos de atroces codazos. No, ella siempre se ha decantado por permanecer en la Torre de Gryffindor practicando algún tipo de complicado encantamiento o pasear tranquilamente por los extensos terrenos del colegio. Pero ese día nota algo distinto. No sería capaz de explicar de qué se trata, pero algo en su fuero interior, como una fuerza invisible, la impulsa a hacer una pequeña visita al terreno de juego.

Lily escudriña la abarrotada estancia tratando de localizar a sus amigas entre el terrible gentío. Y lo consigue momentos después. Se deja caer pesadamente sobre el banco, junto a Mary, y, tras servirse una generosa ración de gachas de avena, comienza a jalar.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, unos cuantos asientos más allá, se encuentra el equipo de quidditch al completo armando un terrible alboroto y recibiendo las últimas instrucciones del capitán. Lily echa una breve mirada a cada uno de los jugadores y se turba seriamente cuando se descubre a sí misma buscando casi con impaciencia la alocada cabeza de Potter. La pelirroja cierra los ojos y agita la cabeza con disimulo, tratando de desterrar la magnífica sonrisa de ese engreído de su —hasta hacía unos días— racional mente.

Mary arquea una ceja y cruza una mirada de auténtica perplejidad con Savannah, quien, simplemente, se encoge de hombros y sonríe con malicia.

—¿Te pasa algo, Lils? —la aludida alza el rostro y se encuentra directamente con la mirada escéptica de Harley.

Evans estira el cuello levemente para que la comida que acaba de llevarse a la boca se deslice con suavidad por el gaznate.

—Nada, ¿por?

—Detestas las gachas de avena —responde Mary con tranquilidad.

Lily describe una mueca ciertamente indescifrable y aparta el plato de sí con repulsión. Un asqueroso regustillo a avena emponzoña sus papilas gustativas. Alcanza el vaso de Savannah y bebe el zumo de calabaza casi con desesperación. Cierto. Las odia. Se las ha tragado sin apenas ser consciente de ello. _Maldito engendro con alergia a los peines_.

Y entonces, su voz:

—¡Buenos días, pelirroja! —saluda con jovialidad el recién llegado.

—Lo serán para ti —resopla Lily en actitud desdeñosa.

—Lo cierto es que sí, las condiciones meteorológicas para hoy son ciertamente óptimas para jugar al quidditch. Inmejorables —comenta James, alzando la vista hacia el espléndido cielo azul que ofrece el techo encantado del Gran Comedor—. Y si, además de eso, hoy mostrases ese excitante tanga burdeos de encaje que tanto me gusta y que deja tan poco a la imaginación, el día sería sencillamente perfecto —se jacta, esbozando una sonrisa arrolladora e inclinándose levemente hacia delante para apoyar su brazo sobre la extensa mesa.

_Ni puto caso_, se dice ella interiorment_e__._

Varias miradas indiscretas se han vuelto hacia los dos jóvenes y, entre murmullos sorprendidos y risitas contenidas, los observan sin perder detalle alguno de la entretenida escena. Algún joven incauto sin aprecio por su vida propia, deja escapar un exasperante "uuuuh", ganándose una mirada poco más que apocalíptica por parte de la prefecta pelirroja.

James, sin embargo, ignora olímpicamente el, para nada saludable, tono colorado que poco a poco está adquiriendo el rostro de Lily. Un indicio inequívoco de peligro. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que el ciclón Evans desate su implacable furia sobre los infortunados mortales. El chico se revuelve el pelo con elegancia y pregunta:

—¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogs…

—Ni muerta, capullo —brama Lily con determinación, sin dejar que el insufrible ególatra que tiene frente a ella concluya su soporífera frase.

La estridente risotada de Sirius Black retumba en el Gran Comedor con fuerza y pronto es fielmente secundada por el resto de los Merodeadores.

—¡Levántale la falda, Cornamenta! —exclama el joven Black con arrogancia.

Potter le devuelve la sonrisa desde su posición. La masa escarlata en la que se ha convertido la mesa de Gryffindor estalla en sonoras carcajadas.

James sonríe de medio lado, burlón, y analiza con detenimiento el semblante de Lily. El rostro de la muchacha es como un libro abierto. Fácil de descifrar si sabes cómo leerlo. Simple de interpretar si conoces cada gesto y expresión que efectúa. Y James sabe al milímetro cómo traducir todas y cada una de sus muecas.

E intuye que todavía puede exasperarla un poco más. Sólo un poquito.

—Una cosita, pelirroja —Lily le devuelve una mortífera mirada—, aclárame por qué razón es la decimosexta vez que rechazas una invitación para venir conmigo a Hogsmeade en los tres meses que llevamos de curso. No creo que sea tan insoportable, ¿no?

—Veamos, Potter.

La joven Evans esboza una sonrisita irónica y, con las manos sobre sus caderas en actitud imperativa, se levanta de su asiento para quedar frente a frente con James, que continúa sin borrar esa odiosa sonrisita autosuficiente de la cara, el muy...

—Veamos, Potter —repite, tratando de realzar la dureza de su voz mientras cuenta con los dedos de sus manos de forma sobreactuada— Eres arrogante, altanero, impertinente, maleducado, grosero y sumamente engreído, de manera que… —Lily finge meditarlo unos instantes—, oh, sí, creo que eso te caracteriza como a un tío de lo más insoportable.

—¿Vendrás al menos a verme jugar?

Lily resopla, sofocada. Odia la actitud de Potter, tan inmadura e infantil, porque jamás logra averiguar por dónde va a salir.

—No —miente. Y James lo nota.

—Te dedicaré mi décimo tanto, pelirroja.

El Merodeador se despide de ella con un pícaro guiño de ojo y se rodea para volver a reunirse con su efusivo equipo. Pero antes de que James consiga dar un solo paso, la delicada voz de Lily hace que sus pies se claven sólidamente en el pavimento y se frene en seco:

—¿Sabes, Potter? Dudo seriamente que goces de tanta puntería como presumes.

Él se da la vuelta lentamente.

—¿Cómo dices? —cuestiona con voz ruda, hondamente golpeado en su orgullo.

—Oh, me has oído perfectamente —se pavonea Lily sonriendo con autosuficiencia y deleitándose con el momentáneo estupor que se cierne sobre Potter.

James se aproxima a ella sonriendo de medio lado y se detiene justo cuando sus narices -recta la de él, respingona la de ella-, están a punto de acariciarse. Y cuando él habla, dejando escapar las palabras en un lento susurro, percibe cómo un leve rubor colorea las mejillas de la chica:

—¿Quieres apostar, _Lily_?

La aludida siente en su interior el vertiginoso aletear de millares de lamparillas cuando los labios de James entonan su nombre de pila con exquisita delicadeza. Y Lily se encuentra confundida. Porque Potter no _debe_ gustarle.

—Está bien —lo desafía ella con su mirada centrada en los ojos almendrados del chico.

—¿ Y puedo pedir lo que yo quiera?

Lily hace una breve pausa, vacilante, pero se mantiene firme en su decisión.

—Adelante. Lo que quieras.

La sonrisilla autosuficiente que aparece en el rostro de James no augura nada bueno. Ni decente, claro. Clava sus ojos en los verdes de Lily y, sin romper el contacto visual, suelta la bomba. La traca final:

—Un beso. Público. Me besarás delante de todos en el campo de quidditch.

El cerebro de la chica tarda una eternidad en procesar la información que transmite la maldita frasecita. Un beso con James Potter. Y frente a todo el colegio, nada menos. James aprieta los labios con determinación para reprimir reírse frente a Lily, cuyo semblante está pasando lentamente del rojo butano al morado. Cabreada. Está muy cabreada y sus manos tiemblan de pura rabia. La chica permanece en completo silencio y entonces es consciente de que todos a su alrededor han enmudecido también, expectantes. Silencio sepulcral.

—Eres tú quien ha dudado de mi eficacia para marcar goles, ¿no es así?—sigue James, imparable, provocándola—, ¿entonces de qué tienes miedo?

Y Lily reacciona, porque no, Potter, ella no teme a nada:

—Trato hecho.

James sonríe descaradamente alzando los puños al aire, glorioso, y la inmensa marea escarlata estalla en descomunales vítores. El joven está plenamente henchido de júbilo y alegría: Lily Evans acaba de aceptar una proposición cuyo final puede desembocar en un intrigante y húmedo contacto labial.

—No obstante, Potter —Lily continúa sin prestar atención a sus compañeros y el moreno se centra de nuevo en ella—, yo también impongo mis condiciones.

—Es lógico, pelirroja. Desembucha.

Llegados a este punto, ahora es Lily quien se siente grande y poderosa frente al enclenque de Potter. Evans esboza una maliciosa sonrisa y frunce su ceño sutilmente, proyectando una mueca que a James se le antoja de lo más espeluznante. A saber qué diablos estará maquinando su enrevesado cerebro. El joven se revuelve el pelo oscuro en un gesto que manifiesta su creciente turbación, sin embargo, a pesar de la mueca de inquietud que a duras penas logra disimular, James mantiene la compostura de un modo sencillamente asombroso.

—Tú lo has querido —la amenaza implícita que contienen esas simples palabras hace que James se tema lo peor —. Si yo gano, no quiero bromitas pesadas de aquí hasta final de curso ni que vuelvas a llamarme _pelirroja, Lily, piernas largas_ o cualquier otro nombre o apelativo que haga referencia a mi persona. Tampoco quiero ninguna clase de comentario obsceno acerca de cualquier parte de mi anatomía ni estúpidos comentarios sobre un futuro que jamás tendrás el placer de compartir conmigo, ¿queda claro? —James asiente sin más—. En definitiva, Potter, no volverás a dirigirte a mí. Nunca.

Lily le da la espalda al muchacho y hace ademán de sentarse junto a sus amigas, pero un fugaz pensamiento cruza su mente y de inmediato se voltea de nuevo.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba… —sorprendido, James aguarda de pie a que Lily prosiga—. El beso… —La muchacha clava una mirada casi homicida sobre los ojos castaños de él, mientras lo apunta amenazadoramente con el dedo índice— nada de lengua, Potter. Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, no eres el Calamar Gigante, así que quiero tus manazas de pulpo cruzadas detrás de la cabeza.

—Como mi pelirroja de piernas largas desee —James pronuncia la frase haciendo especial hincapié en todos y cada uno de los términos.

Lily entorna los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos alfileres, mosqueada por la desvergüenza que muestra Potter. El Merodeador, por su parte, le dedica una arrogante sonrisita y, con un autoritario gesto de brazo, insta a sus jugadores a abandonar el Gran Comedor tras él.

* * *

_¡Esto es todo, amigos! Ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena. _

_Antes de nada, quiero anunciar que este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a la gran **Erised Black**, que cumplió añitos hace pocos días. Con todo mi cariño, para ti, preciosa. _

_Ah, ¿el título del capi? Pues nada, significa simple y llanamente que os vais a quedar con la intriga de saber qué pasa hasta el próximo capítulo. Waaaaaaaaajajaja, ¡soy mala, malísima! Lo sé xD. __Si os ha gustado, dadle al botoncito de aquí abajo ;)_

**_Danna._**


End file.
